


house fires

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Blaster Sans, Grillby is good dad, Papyrus is spook, baby bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: burn it downbuild it up





	house fires

**Author's Note:**

> yo have a baby blaster sans one shot

Sans laid in his messily made bed, sweat pouring off of him in bucketfuls. His eye glowing against his own limited will. Grillby would be coming in soon to call him for dinner, he could just tell Grillby he wasn't feeling well. It wasn't a lie, Sans felt like he was being burnt alive from the inside, and if he ate anything he didn't think he could hold it down.

Sans attempted to flip over, but his entire body felt like lead. His head was swirling and his arms were tingling, he had a deep gloomy and unbearable feeling forming and clawing its way out of his soul inch by inch.

Grillby hummed, walking into his youngers son room, telling him supper was ready. Approaching Sans door, he could smell the faintest tinge of ozone radiating from his room, reluctantly, he opened it, and winced at his sons sickly looking state.

Sans' eye was glowing a sickly looking blue, and he looked as if he could puke at any moment. He looked as if he had just stood in the shower for an hour from the amount of sweat pouring off of him.

_"Sans? are you alright?"_ Grillby asked, approaching his son, who held up a trembling hand.

"yeah...y-yeah I'm fine... I just.. i don't feel good right now.. i-i'll come down to dinner in a little bit." Sans said, his voicing reflecting his sickly look. Grillby nodded, understanding. Grillby got sick sometimes too, not often, but it was understandable and inevitable.

Grillby closed the door quietly, hoping to not upset his son. Walking downstairs, he joined his younger son at the dinner table.

Sans curled up into a ball trying to ignore the growing ache forming in his bones more and more as the seconds passed by.

He laid like that for an hour, somewhere between asleep and awake, his eyes were blank and his stare lead to nowhere.

Grillby walked into his elder sons room, hoping to get him to eat some food.

The sight that greeted him was horrid.

Sans was on the floor, curled up, his bones creaking and almost shifting under his clothing as he moaned and cried.

Grillby snapped out of his momentary stupor, crouching at the trembling form of his son.

"dad..? dad.. dad..." Sans mourned, his body creaking and shifting more. It looked like he was growing.

_"Sans.. shush shush.. in her-"_ Grillby was cut off by a horrid scream from his son, gloom and unbearable pain wrenched into it.

Sans screamed, his bones shifting and tearing through his clothing, vertebrae snapping and resetting in almost unnaturally. His entire structure shifted and grew against his own command, his screams shifting into more animalistic screams.

Papyrus was peeking around the doorway, his eyes welled with tangerine tears.

Sans' entire body kept trembling, his ordinary 4'3 form shifted into something of nightmares. A muzzle, sharp teeth, and a mind that only followed animalistic commands


End file.
